Cicak
by soo-iceu
Summary: Dihari-hari biasa saja, Jungkook sering mengalami kesialan. Ditambah ketemplokan cicak! Bisa mati dirinya! / BTS/Bangtan Boys HopeKook fanfiction! Warning inside! RnR please? ;) [1 of 50StoriesProject]
1. Chapter 1

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [1/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

**Bruk! Brak! **

"Ugh!"

Pagi yang cerah ini, terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Jungkook. Sang pemilik kamar terlihat terburu-buru. Bahkan kancing kemeja seragamnya belum terkancing seluruhnya. Tentu saja, ia sedang terburu-buru, lihat saja jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga. 06:48 AM KST. Kurang lebih dua belas menit lagi sebelum bel pertama berbunyi. Sedangkan Jungkook memerlukan lebih dari lima belas untuk menuju sekolahnya.

"YUL NOONAAAA!" Teriak Jungkook saat ia menuruni anak tangga. Beruntung sekali noona-nya itu sedang bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah.

"Ya Ampun! Jungkook! Kamu belum berangkat?! Kamu tidak sadar ini jam berapa?!"

Jungkook mengabaikan omelan noona-nya ini. Ia malah memasang puppy-eyes andalannya.. "Noona, aku _nebeng_ sama kamu ya? Please noon. Satu kali ini aja."

"Ya sudah. Buruan sana pakai sepatu. Noona sudah siap."

Jungkook melempar ranselnya ke sofa diruang keluarga dan berlari memeluk noona-nya itu. "MAKASIH JEONYUL NOONA!"

"Yaudah buruan."

"Iya."

Jungkook segera mengambil kaus kaki yang tadi ia kantungi dan memakai sepatunya cepat-cepat. Untung noona-nya itu kalau berangkat kuliah pakai motor sendiri. Lumayan lah, transportasi alternatif kalo lagi telat begini.

ㅡo00oㅡ

**Aku** menghela nafas berat. Untung sekali Jeonyul noona cepat mengendarai motornya. Saat bel berbunyi, aku tepat berada didepan gedung sekolah. Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan sneakers baru untuk noona-ku itu.

Aku berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore dan _mitos_ tentang _cicak_. Katanya, kalau kejatuhan cicak, bakal kena sial tiga hari berturut-turut. Dan sialnya, kemarin sore saat aku mandi, tiba-tiba seekor cicak jatuh di bahuku.

Apa efek sialnya akan mulai hari ini?

Baiklah Jeon Jungkook, persiapkan mentalmu untuk tiga hari kedepan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tempat dudukku bersama Yugyeom. Bocah tiang berponi acak itu mengernyit bingung.

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat. Dan, uh, kau tidak pakai dasi! Hari ini ada pelajaran Yang seonsaengnim, Jung! Kau cari mati ya?"

Aku menghela nafas berat. Untung aku punya satu dasi cadangan diloker. Syukurnya juga, aku tidak pernah mengunci lokerku. Jadi jika tidak bawa kunci juga tidak masalah.

Aku segera memakai dasi cadanganku dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran pertamaㅡpelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi juga Kwon seonsaengnim."

Kwon seonsaengnim tersenyum manis dan duduk dikursi guru. "Kumpulkan tugas kalian. Yang tidak mengerjakan atau tidak membawa, kalian bisa langsung ke taman lapangan dan membersihkannya."

Aku menahan nafasku mengingat fakta bahwa aku masih membawa buku pelajaran untuk kemarin. _Mama, tolong Jungkook TAT _.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Cukup bersyukur sih ya, setidaknya, aku membawa buku pelajaran Yang seonsaengnim dan guru killer itu tidak memberikan tugas apapun.

Yang tidak membawa PR pelajaran Kwon seonsaengnim tadi hanya aku dan Junhong. Junhong membersihkan bagian timur sedangkan aku bagian barat. Aku mengutuk semua anak-anak bandel yang suka buang sampah seenaknya disini.

"Junhong-ah!"

"Ye, Jung?"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyaku, sambil terus memunguti sampah plastik dan daun-daun kering di bagian barat taman. Junhong menggeleng. "Banyak banget, Jung. Aku rasanya pengen kabur aja."

Aku dengan segera membuang sampah yang tadi kupunguti ke dalam plastik sampah yang ada, dengan senyum licik mengembang. "Mau kabur?"

Junhong ikut-ikut tersenyum licik. "Kajja!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jungkook dan Junhong benar-benar kabur dari hukuman mereka. Saat ini, mereka ada didalam toilet karena Junhong ingin pipis dulu. Sedangkan Jungkook menunggu didepan wastafel sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Setelah ini, kesialan apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" Jungkook mendengus kesal.

Hampir terlambat, tidak pakai dasi, lupa bawa PR.

Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis fikir, kenapa bisa cicak sangat mempengaruhi keberuntungannya. Sayangnya, tidak ditemplokin cicakpun, Jungkook masih sering mengalami kesialan tanpa ujung. Ditambah ini? Mati yuk.

"Jung, ayo."

"Ayo."

Saat Jungkook melangkah, tidak sengaja kakinya menendang ember berisi air disana. Sialnya, seorang sunbae, salah satu anak-anak bandel yang tadi sempat Jungkook kutuk berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Harus kalian tahu kalau tumpahan airnya itu benar-benar membasahi seluruh celananya. Jangan tanya Jungkook bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.

Junhong menyenggol pinggang Jungkook dan keluar dari toilet lelakiㅡmenunggu Jungkook selesai berurusan dengan sang sunbae dan segera ke atap sekolah sebelum ditangkap mentah-mentah oleh Sung ajhussi, kaki tangan kepala sekolah dalam hal kedisiplinan dan ketaatan.

Sunbae-nya itu menatap marah mata Jungkook yang takut. Jujur saja, Jungkook takut sekali sekarang.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat, heh?" Tanya si sunbae, dengan nada mengancam yang membuat Jungkook bergidik.

"N-ne. A-aku sadar, sunbae." Jawab Jungkook seadanya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan ini semua, hah?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Matanya sibuk mencari celah untuk kabur dari kurungan sunbae-nya ini. Ia yakin Junhong masih didepan, menunggunya.

"Tsk. Kau akan tahu akibatㅡHEYY MAU KEMANA KAU BOCAH!?"

Jungkook segera kabur lewat celah yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"JUNHONG AYO LARI!"

"HEY JANGAN PERGI KAU, BOCAH!"

"YAKK! JEON JUNGKOOK! CHOI JUNHONG! JUNG HOSEOK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Itu suara Sung ajhussi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kebebasan setelah ini.

**to be continued****ㅡ****.**

50StoriesProject by sooiceu (inspired by MizuRaiNa) start from this BTS fanfic!

Halo. Adakah yang mau membaca ini? Adakah yang tertarik pada fic ini? Adakah mau menyumbangkan kritik saran kesini? Dan bagaimana dengan fiksi humor gagal ini? Dilanjutkah?

Oh iya, Jeonyul disini yang berperan sebagai nuna Jungkook itu Jeon Yu Ri, member girlgroup Stellar.

Last,

Review yah

soo-iceu aka suyanq aka dayen aka cecan aka cedai [[ABAIKAN]]

Ps, aku gak janji apdet cepet! n_n


	2. Chapter 2

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [2/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Jung Hoseok lagi, Jung Hoseok lagi. Kau sadar tidak? Bapak bosan melihatmu. Sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga dua adik kelasmu ini ikut-ikut ketangkap Sung ajhussi." Ujar Park seonsaengnim dengan nada pasrah.

Hoseok melengos kesal. "Sungguh, pak. Saya berani bersumpah kalau tadi saya benar-benar ke toilet dan bocah ini menyiram celana saya hingga basah kuyup!"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah takut-takut saat Hoseok memelototinya dengan garang.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau bisa menyiram celana Hoseok?" Tanya Park seonsaengnim lagi.

_Mampus aku._ Batin Jungkook. Sip, kesialan apalagi yang akan menimpa Jungkook setelah tertangkap basah Park seonsaengnim?

Melihat Jungkook tak kunjung jawab, Junhong akhirnya gemas juga. "Saya dan Jungkook kena hukum membersihkan taman. Kami hampir selesai, tapi Jungkook ingin ketoilet jadi kami ketoilet dulu. Dan entah Jungkook melakukan apa hingga ia membasahi celana Hoseok sunbae." Jawab Junhong jujur dengan sedikit bumbu penyedap rasa kebohongan. Tsk.

"Oh jadi begitu." Park seonsaengnim membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Yasudah, karena masalahnya sepele, jadi kalian tidak mendapat hukuman. Jungkook, Junhong, meminta maaflah pada Hoseok, ya? Sekarang semuanya kembali kekelas."

"Ne seonsaengnim. Gamsahamnida." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak sambil keluar dari ruang konseling, tempat persidangan murid-murid yang bermasalah.

Junhong dan Jungkook menghela nafas setelah selesai mengenakan sepatunya kembali. Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa tangannya ditahan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Jeon Jungkook!"

Hoseok berbicara tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat sang empu meremang seketika. Belum selesai? Oh astaga. Apalagi sekarang?!

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Ada yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"

Seluruh murid yang sedang rapih-rapih buku dikelas itu menoleh kearah pintu. Muncul seorang sunbaenya, seorang laki-laki berambut... Ugh, susah dijelaskan. Yang jelas, laki-laki itu sangat putih dan manis, belum lagi poninya yang setengah panjang itu, lucu sekali.

"Saya, sunbae. Ada apa?" Jawab Jungkook sopan setelah ia ditegur oleh Yugyeom, katanya ada sunbae yang mencarinya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku sebentar, tidak?"

"Boleh, untuk apa?" Jawab Jungkook.

"Hm.. Lihat saja nanti. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook tanpa berpikir langsung mengangguk manis. "Ne, saya ambil tas dulu."

Setelah Jungkook siap dengan tasnya, ia langsung mengikuti si sunbae melangkah. Sunbae itu melangkah keluar sekolah dan Jungkook mencium sesuatu kalau si sunbae akan mengajaknya ke café. Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Sunbae?"

"Iya?"

"Omong-omong, nama sunbae siapa?"

"Ah! Namaku Min Yoongi tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku Suga."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Okay... Suga itu... Nama yang terlalu familiar ditelinganya. Bukan, Suga bukan temannya, sungguh! Suga itu... Aduh, Jungkook lupa. Tapi, Jungkook tersenyum lagi pada Suga dan ikut berjalan dibelakang Suga.

Benar saja, Suga mengajaknya kesebuah café yang terkenal dengan berbagai kombinasi kopi. Jungkook sangat suka _kismis vanillalatte_. Rasanya menggelitik lidah.

"Kita mau ngapain kesini, sunbae?"

"Temanku ingin mengajakmu... Ah aku tidak mengerti apa, yang jelas itu semacam kencan tapi ia bilang ia tidak ingin berkencan denganmu. Aneh. Tapi yasudahlah."

"Ohh... Teman sunbae itu, siapa namanya?"

"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok."

Jungkook menerjapkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar nama yang terlalu, bahkan sangat familiar ditelinganya. Jungkook mengendikan bahunya masa bodoh dan ikut Suga masuk kedalam café itu. Mungkin nama-nama itu sering masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Itu Hoseok. Ia ada dimeja nomor tujuh sebelah jendela. Temui saja dia. Aku ada jam tambahan sebentar lagi. Aku tinggal ya?"

Mata Jungkook memang sudah tidak normal lagi, makanya ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang duduk disana. Lalu sesosok yang ia sebut sebagai kesialannya duduk disana.

Okay... Sepertinya ia baru paham semua ini.

Suga dan Jung Hoseok bukanlah nama yang ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi, dua anak manusia tersebut ADALAH ANAK-ANAK BANDEL YANG SUKA BUANG SAMPAH DITAMAN DAN TADI PAGI IA KUTUK!

Khususnya Jung Hoseok. Manusia itu, sunbaenya yang baru saja ia basahi celananya dan berkata kalau masalah mereka belum berakhir.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau buat Jungkook sangat pelupa dan polos hingga masuk kejurang Hoseok begini?

Rencananya, Jungkook ingin pulang saja. Tapi sadar akan Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya, bisa-bisa ia diikuti sampai rumah. Dan akan lebih sial lagi jika Hoseok tahu rumahnya. Lagipula... Sudah satu bulan ini ia tidak minum _kismis vanillalatte_.

Ia tak punya pilihan selain menghampiri Hoseok.

Sebelum menghampiri Hoseok, Jungkook memesan satu cangkir _kismis vanillalatte_ lalu berjalan kemeja nomor tujuh, meja menuju puncak kesialan dihari pertama.

"Annyeong sunbae." Meskipun perasaan kesal dan takut menjadi satu, Jungkook tetap harus sopan didepan sunbaenyaㅡyah, sekali-sekali bermuka dua, tak apa, kan?

"Ah, annyeong. Silahkan duduk. Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini." Jawab Hoseok, ikut-ikut bermuka dua.

Jungkook tersenyum terpaksa. "Maafkan aku. Ada apa sunbae, memanggilku kesini?"

Hoseok ikut tersenyum, namun senyumannya lebih cocok dibilang sebuah seringai kemenangan.

Baru saja Hoseok mengambil nafas untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Jungkook membuat Hoseok menahan kalimatnya, sayangnya, Jungkook dapat melihat wajah Hoseok yang sungguh menggelikan.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku tahu kau menahan tawa. Minumlah dulu." Ujar Hoseok dengan intonasi kesal. Jungkook tersenyum terkesan meremehkan dan meminum salah satu menu kesukaannya dicafé ini.

"Ah, sudah. Ada apa sunbae?" Rupanya Jungkook kembali berakting.

"Mm... Ingat masalah kita tadi?"

Jungkook terlihat sok berpikir. "Hmm.. Ingat. Wae?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau masalah kita belum selesai?"

"Ne." Jungkook mengangguk lucu. Lalu seringaian Hoseok melebar.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku dirumah selama tiga bulan kedepan. Aku tidak menerima komplein apapun darimu."

Lalu perkataan Hoseok barusan sukses membuat wajah lucu Jungkook menjadi wajah penuh kemurkaan.

_CICAK BANGS*pip**pip*__ㅡ_. Batin Jungkook sebal. Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Ia kesal sekali pada seekor cicak kampret.

Ia benci cicak. Sungguh.

Kenapa kesialan tiga hari berujung tiga bulan?

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya tidak sampai satu tahun.

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana peraturannya?"

"Aku akan ketik peraturannya dirumah, besok ku berikan padamu. Dan peraturan pertama yang harus kau ketahui adalah, jangan sampai orang tahu tentang ini!"

"Memangnya aku mau jika teman-temanku tahu aku jadi babumu?!"

"Tsk. Terserah. Intinya, aku tidak ingin satu orangpun tahu kecuali kita berdua, Tuhan, dan pelayan-pelayanku dirumah."

Jungkook melotot. _Shit! Ia punya banyak pelayan KENAPA HARUS MENYURUHKU SEPERTI ITU!_ Batin Jungkook makin kesal. Ia tidak boleh marah pada Hoseok atau bocah itu akan murka dan menambah kontraknya.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Jangan ceritakan pada teman-temanmu. Satupun. Jangan!"

"Okay."

"Baiklah. Besok setelah pulang sekolah kau harus kerumahku, menemaniku hingga jam setengah tujuh baru kau boleh pulang."

"Kau gila? Aku masih anak kecil!"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Kalau itu sih urusan pribadimu. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Sialan!"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kalau aku ada les?"

"Yah, pokoknya kau harus kerumahku. Jangan menginjakan kakimu dirumahmu sendiri sebelum jam setengah tujuh. Mengerti?"

"Ya, tuan menyebalkan Jung Hoseok!"

Jungkook menghabiskan minuman pesanannya secara tergesa dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih duduk _lykaboss_ disana. Terlihat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Inginnya, Jungkook melempar wajah sialan itu dengan sepatunya. Tapi ia ingat Jeonyul noonanya belum membelikan sepatu baru untuknya.

Sabar Jungkook. Sabar.

Sedangkan Hoseok tersenyum menang.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku, dasar bayi."

Lalu Hoseok segera pulang untuk mengetik peraturan-peraturan untuk pelayan pribadi barunya itu.

ㅡtebeceh egenㅡ

Otte? Lanjut? Bagaimanaa? /kedip/

Duh, maapkan yaaa telat sangat apdetnya hihi. Soalnya sibuk les dll nihh:( besok aja ada uh mtk. Ternyata kesebangunan susah ya... Bagian yg 4akar3 gitu-gitu dehh:( jadi mohon maklum yah kalo aku jarang apdet. Ngetik aja mesti ngumpet-ngumpet. Sehari paling dapet 100w doang ngek.

Yaudahlah, demi nilai ujian yang baik! Doain ya kawan-kawanku sekaliaaan!

Ada yang mau review lagi?

xoxo, sooiceu


	3. Chapter 3

―εϊз―

Cicak

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok, etc.

Main Pairing: HopeKook, or sometimes called JungHope.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul gak nyambung sama isi.

Length: Chaptered [3/8]

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Jungkook melirik jam dinding, sekarang jam empat pagi. Ia menghela nafas. Ia terbangun satu setengah jam lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia tidak bisa tidur lagi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Rasanya ia tidak ingin sekolah hari ini. Ia takut kena sial lagi. Belum lagi urusannya dengan Jung Hoseok yang menyebalkan.

Jungkook heran. Sebenarnya usia Hoseok itu berapa sih? Kekanakan sekali hingga membuat perjanjian tidak penting begitu.

Jungkook melengos dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia melempar selimutnya dan mendengus. Kenapa sih cicak harus menemploki tubuhnya kemarin lusa?!

Sebenarnya kesialannya hanya tinggal besok tapi semua gara-gara Jung Hoseok, kesialannya bertambah menjadi TIGA BULAN!

Jadi faktor kesialannya ada pada seekor cicak dan seorang manusia bernama Jung Hoseok.

Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya dirumah Hoseok saja sudah membuatnya lemas tidak terkira. Belum peernya dan berbagai macam tugas membuat ppt ataupun kliping. Aduh sumpah demiapa ia gapengen sekolah.

Sekarang satu pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya.

KENAPA IA HARUS SEKOLAH DISEKOLAHNYA SEKARANG SEDANGKAN MASIH ADA SEKOLAH FAVORIT DIDEKAT RUMAHNYA?!

Jungkook menghela nafas.

Orang optimis selalu melihat peluang disetiap kesulitan.

Pasti ada sebuah peluang positif didalam kesulitannya menghadapi Hoseok.

Ya. Pasti.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hoseok menutup resleting ranselnya dan beralih mengambil kertas yang sudah ia print semalam.

Ia melihat semua peraturan yang sudah ia pikirkan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Lalu ia menyeringai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bayi seperti Jungkook menjadi pelayannya.

Hoseok tersenyum tanpa dosa. Biarlah bayi itu bekerja. Biar bocah itu tau rasa jika berurusan dengannya. Hoseok menyeringai dan melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu ia berangkat ke sekolah. Kedua orang tuanya kan sedang berada di Inggris. Jadi ia tak perlu pamit pada pelayannya. Memangnya mereka siapa? Hahhaha.

Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Jadi ia hanya butuh waktu lima menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai kesekolahnya.

Dipintu gerbang, ia melihat bayi yang berurusan dengannya baru datang dengan wajah yang lemas dan mata yang sembab. Hoseok bisa melihat betapa mengantuknya bayi itu. Ia jadi menimang-nimang benar-benar akan menjadikan anak itu pelayannya atau tidak.

Sejak kapan Hoseok jadi baik hati begitu?

Jiwa devil Hoseok muncul lagi. Lalu dirinya menghampiri Jungkook.

"Nih." Ujar Hoseok sambil memberikan kertas yang ada disaku celananya.

Jungkook mengambil kertas itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok. Hoseok mendecak jengkel. Bocah itu tidak berkomentar sama sekali? Dasar tidak sopan.

"Jungkook!"

"Ne, sunbae?" Jawab Jungkook lemah.

Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook yang lemas sekali. Matanya setengah tertutup. Kejengkelan Hoseok berangsur menghilang.

"Kau sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Ntahlah. Aku tidak enak badan. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau ke UKS ajak-ajak aku, okay?"

Wajah lesu Jungkook sekarang bercampur dengan wajah tak suka, bahkan bibir mungil itu berdecak sebal. "Sekolah yang bener! Udah tingkat akhir masih aja pengen bolos." Tukas Jungkook.

Kebaikan hati Hoseok menghilang setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Bayi menyebalkan."

"Aku bukan bayi, Jung!"

"Lalu apa? _Baby_?"

Hng.

Badan Jungkook meremang. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Okay, hati Jungkook tak singkron dengan otaknya. Ia mengerti kalau Hoseok tengah meledeknya saat ini. Tapi kenapa ucapan _Baby_ disana terdengar sangat...

Ambigu?

Dengan cepat menyadarkan lamunannya, Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Please! Kau saja yang masih kekanakan! Celana ketumpahan aer aja belagu pake bikin anak sekolah jadi babu!"

Dan tangan Hoseok mendarat sempurna dengan bunyi pletakan yang ternyaring diwajah Jungkook.

"Sakit muka gue i-d-i-o-t!"

"Itu sih masalah lo. Udah gue mau pergi."

"ERGH!"

Jungkook menggeram kesal sambil melotot pada punggung milik Hoseok. Lalu beralih pada kertas yang tadi ia masukan kedalam saku. Ia membukanya perlahan dan membacanya satu persatu. Setelahnya, ia melengos dan mengumpat benci pada kakak kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Jung Hoseok sialan!"

_Peraturan-peraturan selama kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku._

_1) Harus selalu mau disuruh olehku_

_2) Memasak untukku_

_3) Membantuku mengerjakan tugas_

_4) Membersihkan kamarku_

_5) Menyetrika bajuku_

_6) Setiap pulang sekolah harus pulang kerumahku_

_7) Pulang jam setengah tujuh malam_

_8) Hari Jumat tidak boleh pulang! Kau menginap dirumahku hingga sabtu sore sekitar jam tiga._

_9) Minggu kau libur. Tapi jika kutelpon dirimu kau harus siap_

_10) Disekolah jika kupanggil harus mau bertemu denganku_

_11) Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang perjanjian kita_

_12) Jika ada kepentingan lain kau boleh izin_

_13) Tidak menerima penolakan apapun_

_Kau akan mendapat jatah gaji seperti pelayan-pelayanku lainnya. Tapi karena kau special, jadi kau akan diberikan gaji tiap minggu dan juga kutambahkan dengan uang jajanku._

_Kau bekerja selama tiga bulan, ya?_

_Semoga berhasil, Jeon Jung Kook!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Urusanmu dengan Hoseok sunbae jadi gimana? Dia kan orang yang galak."

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Kesialannya hari ini adalah beribu pertanyaan tentang masalahnya dengan Hoseok. Please. Yang punya masalah siapa yang rempong siapa.

"Udah selesai." Jawab Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yugyeom dan Junhong menggeleng mengelak. "Tidak mungkin. Hoseok sunbae tidak pernah memaafkan orang segampang itu." Tukas Yugyeom. Disambut oleh anggukan setuju Junhong.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau ada hubungan spesial kari ayam ya dengannya?!" Celetuk Junhong yang fix maksimal well to de well well well, bikin Jungkook gedek sekaligus kesel. Dan sayangnya, rona dipipi Jungkook juga muncul seiring kemarahannya. Hal itu membuat Yugyeom dan Junhong tertawa-tawa yang ㅡkalo kata Jungkookㅡkayak orang hilang akal.

"Gila! Mana mungkin aku punya hubungan sama dia. No wayyy~ gak level!" Elak Jungkook. Yugyeom malah menyeringai jahil. Ugh, rasanya Jungkook pengen lemparin pake pot-pot ditaman.

"Terus, gimana caranya tuh Hoseok sunbae maafin kau? Pasti kalian ada apa-apanya kan!"

"Apanya apa?! Kalo dia pacarku, dia gak mungkin marah sama aku keles. Lagian gak banget deh pacaran sama dia. Masih banyak cewek cakep yang naksir sama gue!" Jawab Jungkook sewot, nyolot.

Junhong mengangguk-angguk. "Bener juga. Kau dengan Hoseok sunbae gamungkin pacaran."

"Okay. Terus gimana baikannya?" Ujar Yugyeom.

"Aku minta maap terus dia minta dibeliin kapucino. Yasudah aku beliin. Apa susahnya beliin kapucino."

Yugyeom menjentikan jarinya. "Benar juga! Aku memang sempat melihat kalian di café kemarin."

Seratus untuk kebohongan dan segala sandiwara Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook setengah bisa nipu orang, termasuk menipu mama dan kakaknya sih.

"Yaudahlah, aku pulang duluan ya?" Kata Jungkook. Matanya melirik-lirik koridor yang penuh anak kelas tiga, berusaha mencari sosok yang menyebalkan yang mempengaruhi kesialannya.

"Ok. Hati-hati Jungkook!" Kata Junhong dan Yugyeom sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook yang sudah mendapatkan langkah hingga luar pagar.

Kaki Jungkook langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Pokoknya, bagaimana caranya ia kabur dari Jung Hoseok.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Yah, mungkin dewi fortuna memang sedang membalas dendamnya pada Jungkook yang sering mengumpat padanya.

Jungkook mau tidak mau berhenti dan terdiam. Tak lama, ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa ya?"

Jungkook pura-pura mikir. "Lupa apa? Kayaknya atlas sudah kukembalikan ke perpustakaan."

Tangan Hoseok langsung menepak dahi Jungkook yang berponi.

"Agh! Sakit bodoh!"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, _baby_! Ayo ikut kerumahku sekarang."

Jungkook mendengus dan pasrah pada perlakuan Hoseok yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dengan menarik tangan kecil Jungkook. Meskipun Jungkook tetap merasakan keambiguan yang luar biasa hingga wajahnya memerah.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Yah aku tau rumahku terlalu bagus untuk orang sepertimu." Kata Hoseok meledek. Nyelekit banget dihati Jungkook. Jungkook emang rumahnya gak sebesar ini. Tapi Jungkook juga gak miskin-miskin amat, kelesh!

Jungkook mendengus. Ia benar-benar sakit hati. Jadi ia akan benar-benar dianggap pembantu, gitu?

"Aku benci padamu, Hoseok Jung!" Ujar Jungkook kesal. Masa tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya ingin menangis? Matanya memanas. Ia jadi ingat Jeonyul noona-nya yang capek-capek kuliah dan mungkin sekarang masih ada di kampus. Juga ayah dan ibunya yang bekerja keras di luar kota Seoul ini.

Jungkook mengusap matanya kasar dan mendengus.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Jungkook menggeleng ketus. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Maaf jika kata-kataku tadi membuat hatimu sakit."

"Emang. Baru sadar?"

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "Maaf. Yasudah ayo masuk."

Jungkook menepis tangan Hoseok yang ingin merangkul bahunya. Cih. Memangnya Hoseok siapanya sih? Berani-beraninya ingin merangkul bahunya. Junhong dan Yugyeom saja jarang merangkul bahunya.

Jungkook menatap seluruh isi rumah Hoseok. Sebenarnya rumah Hoseok memang besar sekali. Rapih juga.

"Ini kamarku."

"Gak nanya."

Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Padahal hari ini kau tidak bekerja sama sekali! Kau hanya butuh menemaniku saja."

"Oh begitu." Jawab Jungkook yang membuat Hoseok geram. Kenapa sih ia ketemu sama bocah sebegini mengesalkannya?!

Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun, Hoseok masuk kedalam kamarnya, diikuti Jungkook yang juga masuk kedalam kamar Hoseok.

Hening. Yah keduanya masih sama-sama kesal. Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur dan memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Jungkook duduk dilantai kamar Hoseok yang dingin.

Jungkook membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku, tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan tempat pensil. Rupanya ia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jung Hoseok."

"Ya?"

"Kau tak punya tugas?"

"Hm?"

Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas. Hoseok menerjapkan matanya melihat adik kelasnya itu. Jungkook terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang serius begitu.

"Kau punya tugas tidak?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Tidak punya. Kau kerjakan saja. Kau mau minum?"

"Boleh."

Hoseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. "Tunggu sebentar ya."

Tak sampai lima menit, Hoseok datang membawa minuman juga snack-snack.

"Nih untukmu." Kata Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak hyung."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memanggilku hyung?" Kata Hoseok tidak percaya.

"Loh, memang kenapa?" Kata Jungkook sambil mengunyah snack yang dibawakan Hoseok tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa sih."

Kok mereka jadi akur begini sih? Dan, kok malah jadi Hoseok yang ngelayanin Jungkook?

Hoseok kembali ke kasurnya dan kembali berbaring. Tapi ia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk dan... dor. Hoseok boteng dulu ya. Bobo ganteng.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Hoseok terbangun dan melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya. Jam delapan lewat lima belas malam.

Ia terkejut dan langsung terbangun. Seharusnya Jungkook harus sudah pulang sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Matanya menangkap sosok yang terlelap dilantai kamarnya berbantalkan tas sekolahnya.

Aduh, ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Hoseok menyalakan lampu kamar yang masih mati dan menghampiri Jungkook. Inginnya, Hoseok membangunkan si putri tidur ini. Tapi ia tidak tega. Sepertinya Jungkook sangat kelelahan. Lagipula wajah Jungkook begitu damai begini.

Hoseok mengambil ponsel Jungkook di saku kemeja Jungkook dan mencari kontak yang dapat dihubunginya. Belum ia menemukan kontak, tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook berbunyi.

_Yuri noona is calling..._

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo?! Kau siapa? Dimana Jungkook? Sudah malam begini kenapa ia belum pulang?!"

Hoseok tersenyum tipis. "Noona, Jungkook ada dirumahku. Ia tertidur sejak tadi. Aku tidak berani membangunkannya. Jadi bolehkan Jungkook menginap hari ini?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak noona. Tapi, bisakah noona membawakan buku pelajaran Jungkook untuk besok?"

"Tentu saja. Dimana rumahmu? Kirim pesan alamatmu ya ke nomor ini."

"Ne noona. Gamsahamnida."

"Terimakasih kembali. Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah telepon terputus, Hoseok langsung mengirimkan alamat rumahnya ke nomor Yuri noona itu.

ㅡtbcㅡ

Maap gajelas :DD


End file.
